naruto_shinobi_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Rules This article shows the rules for the card game, Naruto:Shinobi Wars.This article shows the rules for the 2 player match. For rules of the team matches, refer to Team Match Rules Part 1: Getting to know your cards 1.Rarity:The Rarity of the card is in the top left of the card.It tells a lot about a card's power and weakness.There are six rarities,namely common,rare,epic,mythical,ultimate and legendary. 2.The Village of Belonging:Just for knowledege,doesn't affect play. 3.Maximum Chakra: Each card, when comes to play,starts with his/her maximum chakra.Chakra is used to perform different jutsu.The Chakra depletes when you use jutsu.If a card reaches 0 chakra, don't panic! Use Chakra Potions or Melee Attacks. 4.Melee Attacks: These are the attacks that everyone of our cards has.The first move in the moveset is always the melee.These attacks do not require any chakra.These attacks deal base damage. 5.Base damage: Base damage is there on the cards for one sole purpose,Melee. 6.Total Health:The most important trait of the card.Each card starts the battle with full health which is slowly eaten away by enemy's jutsu and weapons.If the health of the card reaches 0, it's over for the card.It has to go to the fainted pile and rest in peace. 7.Moveset: The final part of the card is the moveset.Different cards have different moves.These may deal damage or protect your card from damage.Some moves may even land a few 'special' effects on the opponent. Part 2: The Basics # Know the 'special' effects: The effects that are being talked about here are status effects.They might help your card or damage your opponent's card.But,the same applies for the opponent.There are effects. (i) Burn- If a card burns,it means that it will suffer 10 damage for 3 turns.A burn can be countered if an opponent or the card itself uses water style jutsu on the burning card. (ii) Stun- If a card is stunned,the owner of the card rolls a dice on it's turn.If even,then the card may play it's turn.However,if an odd number appears,the card may not play till the next round.A stunning effect usually lasts for 2 turns. (iii) Poison- If a card has been poisoned, it can't play it's turn AND it suffers 25 damage.Poison lasts for 1 turn. (iv) Freeze- If a card has been frozen, it can't do anything for 2 turns and it suffers 10% more damage. (v) Sleep- If a card is put to sleep,it cannot move for 2 turns or until it is attacked. (vi) Genjutsu- Depends on what the genjutsu is.Usually the effects of genjutsu are written on the card. 2. Start the game: The game is a 2 or 4 player game.The game starts after the players have made The 'Seal of Confrontation'.Then a coin is tossed and both the players choose heads or tails.After the toss,the winner goes first. 3. In your turn: (i) Choose a move from your card's moveset.(Do NOT tell your opponent about the chosen move)( DO tell the referee about the chosen move) (ii) Wait for the opponent to choose a move. (iii) After the players have decided on their moves, the player who won the toss goes first and declares his/her card's chosen move and whom he wants the move to affect. Then,the the other player makes his move. (iv) This goes on till one of the card faints.In such a case, the fainted card goes to the 'fainted pile' and the opponent picks another card from his squad. (v) A player wins when all of his/her opponent's cards have fainted. Part 3: Some More Important Rules # A squad consists of 20 cards. # Requirements for play- (i) 2 people each having their own squads. (ii) A referee. 3. No player can have more than 3 cards of the same name.